The use of silica-containing rubber compositions is known as a means for improving the wet performance and reducing the rolling resistance of tires, and rubber compositions that contain a silane coupling agent in addition to silica in order to further improve performance are also known.
For example, in Patent Document 1, the applicant of the present application proposes “a silica-containing rubber composition that contains an alkoxysilane (I) represented by formula (I) and a sulfur-containing silane coupling agent.
(In the formula, R1 is a methyl, vinyl or phenyl group, R2 is a hydrocarbon group or ether linkage-containing hydrocarbon group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, and n is 1 to 6)” (see claim 1).